Sunny Days and The Secrets of the Universe
by SuperDesireCupcake
Summary: The sun finally comes out after days of rain, but England can't  handle it! It's America to the rescue! Crack-ish and confused. Enjoy. XD


**I apologize in advance. This would be my first completed fanfiction. EVER. I have two others in the works, but they got put on hold for this. There really is no explanation behind this... creation. It was born this morning as I was headed to school. Don't judge it, it's very confused. Also, see if you can spot the lyrics in here.**

**I obviously own none of this. I don't even know if I can claim the writing. XD  
**

**...**

It was raining in the Washington D.C. area. And it wasn't a stormy kind of rain, nor was it a warm kind of rain. America has been known to go out into both kinds and dance around until someone yells at him to go inside before he catches a cold or something. No, this was an ugly, dreary sort of rain that made you want to do nothing but curl up and sleep until it goes away. America figured that the rain just followed England, as it had been raining ever since the island nation arrived for a visit, and that was two days ago. However, the weatherman had said this morning that the rain was supposed to clear up by this afternoon. So, after a mostly uneventful lunch, America took up a position in front of the large window in the living room. England was in the kitchen, making tea or something.

America had spent the past hour or so staring blankly out the window. He was bored, more so than he could ever remember being before, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Even the thought of video games or annoying his guest interested him. So there he stayed, draped over the back of the couch, staring, eyes unfocused. The rain had stopped ten minutes ago, but the clouds still hadn't moved on, and America still hadn't budged.

England finally finished concocting… whatever it was and walked in to join his fellow nation. He was just about to chastise the younger when the clouds finally parted, allowing a small beam of sunlight to pass into the room. America blinked in the sudden light before a huge grin made its way across his face. He made half a thought to express his joy to England but before he could even turn his head, the other let out a piercing scream.

"THE LIGHT! IT BURNS! AUGH!"

He fell to the floor, body convulsing, as if he were having a seizure. America was off the couch and by his side in a flash of t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh, my God! ENGLAND? Are you ok?" He asked in a panic.

He received a strangled cry in response.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of you! I'll… um… 911! Yeah! I'll call 911! It'll be ok, just hold on!"

He turned to grab the nearest phone but stopped when he saw Canada standing in his way. He was covered in syrup and stared wide-eyed into the distance. America opened his mouth to tell his brother to snap out of it and grab the phone but Canada spoke before he could say anything, voice was neutral and his eyes never seemed to see America.

"Seek the land garbed in red. Creatures in the sky lead the way. Follow your heart and find what you desire. So it has been told."

Canada opened the bottle of syrup in his hand and, with the same passiveness, he poured to rest of the bottle over his head and he disappeared.

America stared at the puddle of syrup on his living room floor where Canada just stood, attempting to understand just what it was his brother was trying to tell him. Suddenly, England gave a gasp from where he lay next to the coffee table. America turned around. The light in the room had doubled. He was running out of time.

In his panic, America forgot about the phone and ran outside to find help. He yelled and screamed towards the heavens, but to no avail. He stood for a moment, staring at the sky, and as the clouds parted further, he felt his eyes begin to water. Of all the things that could've taken his ex-brother from him, it was going to be the damn sun. He sank to his knees in defeat and buried his face in his hands. After all, there was no way to beat the weather.

Then from on high, somewhere in the distance, there's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are."

America lifted his head toward the sound, which he placed somewhere amongst the clouds. He searched the sky for some sort of angel or something that had come to save England. He finally spotted a small figure descending from a particularly dark cloud. Whoever it was certainly wasn't wasting any time and rushed down to Earth. But the time they had landed, America had realized that it was a person riding a reindeer. The young man sitting on the magnificent creature was breath-taking in his bright red Santa Claus-styled outfit. He slid off his mount's back and looked up at America with kind eyes.

"I'm sorry, but if you really wish to save him, you must come with me." Without even waiting for a reply, he turned in his ebony boots and re-mounted the reindeer. America took one long look back through his front door at England laying there in the growing sunlight before following the other man's example and mounting the animal.

He hardly had a moment to get comfortable before they were off, soaring into the sky, or, more specifically, that one large cloud. They were silent as they flew between smaller clouds to reach their destination. Sooner than expected, they broke through and were galloping over their target cloud. The sun shone brightly on them and their surroundings. It was exactly what he thought the smog would look like from a glitter factory, only prettier. As they went farther in, shapes began forming out of the cloud that resembled buildings. America couldn't help but stare as they passed these oddly-shaped structures, and occasionally it seemed that there were people here, living on top of this cloud. He never saw much of them, though, since they were going too fast.

The two riders finally reached their destination. Which appeared to be a large open-air temple. America slid down and stared at the imposing size of the structure. The young Santa Claus dismounted and gestured for America to step inside. America climbed a few steps before realizing that he wasn't being followed. He turned to the other man, confusion on his face.

The young man laughed at his expression before replying, "No, no. Only one person may meet with Susan at a time. You must go on alone. It is the only way to learn the secrets of the universe, so that you may save your friend. I will wait here for you."

America felt his confidence drift for a moment before he reminded himself that England was counting on him. He mentally slapped himself and began the long trek up the stairs to the temple-thing.

By the time he reached the top, America was exhausted. There were a lot more stairs than there had originally seemed, and far more than he wanted to count. He looked around, trying to find someone to point him in the right direction. Seeing no one, he headed toward the central platform, which was shaded by a huge canopy of clouds. America picked up his pace when he saw a figure seated in the shade.

"Excuse me," he started as he approached. "Are you Susan? I was told that you could tell me the secrets of the universe so that I can save my dying friend. Can you help me?"

Now that America was closer, he could clearly see that "Susan" was a guy. Susan slowly turned to face him. He looked down at America from his raised platform, icy blue eyes looking so intensely into America's own sky blue eyes, that he was sure Susan was analyzing his very soul.

After a very long and intense moment, Susan relaxed a little, apparently content with what he saw. America breathed a sigh of relief and decided he should ask again for help.

"Listen, uh, Susan. I really need to know the secrets of the universe. Otherwise, my friend might die! Heroes don't let their friends die! You gotta help me out, here."

Susan thought for a moment before giving a slight nod. He leaned forward from his seated position on the cloud platform.

"Bork, Bork, Bork."

And with that said, Susan leaned back to take up his initial position.

America thought about what he heard for a quick moment before looking back at the man on the platform, "Thanks, man. You're a life-saver." He turned and ran back the way he came and down the stairs. The young Santa Claus saw him coming and hoped on his magnificent steed and, after America hastily climbed on, they took off through the streets again. He didn't know how to use the knowledge that was granted to him by the wise Susan, but he figured that he would understand when the time came.

The journey back was a lot less exciting and America fidgeted the entire time, anxious to get home to England. When they broke through the clouds, he could tell that it had only gotten brighter, England wouldn't have much time left. When they were finally close enough, America slid off and fell the extra few feet to solid ground. He waved a quick thank you and good bye to the man and his reindeer and dashed inside.

Upon entering his house, America was met with an odd scene. Several other countries had gathered in his living room, their attention focused on a certain unconscious nation who was currently held in Germany's strong, manly arms. The other nations looked at America as he entered.

"How's he doing?" America asked quietly, approaching Germany.

The other nation sent him a look that made him feel incredibly stupid. And if the look didn't do it, Germany followed it up with words to do the trick.

"Are you an idiot? What were you thinking, leaving him alone like that? And in the sun! Don't you even know how to take care of elder brothers?"

America was taken aback, "What do you mean? I went and got help from the wise Susan in the sky. I know how to help him, now."

Germany sighed in disgust, "Those airheads in the sky don't know anything. When your brother is exposed to sunlight, there is only one cure."

He looked at England and, using his free hand, held his face carefully and kissed him softly on the lips.

America could only stare in a mixture of shock and horror.

England's eyes fluttered open and Germany looked at America, still holding England close, "The only way to cure them is to kiss their boo-boos."

"Well, then, my kiss will certainly be most effective," France said silkily, sliding out from the crowd.

France died.

The End.

**Please, don't even bother with R&R. I would love it, but I don't think this is worthy of such esteemed honors. XD**


End file.
